Attraction
by GwenWallace
Summary: "You need to unwind sometimes Alenko." His so called friends told him whenever he had tried to get off the hook, but in the end he always found himself in some shady bar or despicable club. That those escapades, more often than not, ended with someone pinned to the ceiling, or immobilized in some other way wasn't news to them, but they kept asking. A/N: First meeting Shep/Kaidan


Another story that has been haunting my mind for quite a while, yet the version of it I wrote back in the day was just awful in my opinion. It's my take on Shepard and Kaidan's first meeting. I hope you like it. Many thanks to the lovely Miss Kitty Wonderworld whose kind words have lifted my spirits and encouraged me to write every day :).

As always Mass effect belongs to Bioware and I just play with their toys. As always do I apologize for any shortcomings in language, due to me not being a native speaker and I appreciate corrections and feedback if you feel the need to let me know ;).

* * *

Attraction

He didn't want to go. He never did. Clubs gave him a headache on principle and not just because of his implant. The air was stale, it was loud and crowded with people who just made him mad. And Kaidan Alenko was not a man of short temper, but sticking him into a room full of intoxicated, loud people was like bringing Bruce Banner to a fightclub. Bound to go wrong.

"You need to unwind sometimes Alenko. You're no fun otherwise." His so called friends told him whenever he had tried to get off the hook, but in the end he always found himself in some shady bar or despicable club. That those escapades, more often than not, ended with someone pinned to the ceiling, or immobilized in some other way, wasn't news to them, but they kept asking. This time he had just rolled his eyes and kept quiet, figuring it would be pointless to contradict.

* * *

She hated clubs. The only thing they were good for was to lose your sense of hearing, while being drunk and oblivious to the guy rubbing his crotch against your rear. Serene Shepard preferred to drink in peace somewhere quiet and in better company than tonight, but somehow one of the engineers had done the trick to tag her along. However he had achieved **that** was beyond her, but working overnight for the last three weeks could lead to a few memorygaps regarding human interactions.

So now here she was, with a group of people she did hardly know, drinking her whisky in silence while everyone else could finally enjoy some free time, off from the secret project they had poured their sweat and blood into for the last eighteen months.

Shepard did count herself lucky to only have been asked to consult on the matter. Still a little indeterminate on the exact why, but mostly because she had come up with the main idea for the drive core and with it the stealth system. It had cost her two rounds of shore-leave and every down time in between missions was spent with vidcalls and research. Damn her and her know-it-all attitude. _Next time somebody asks you for an idea to solve a technical issue, you just say nothing!_

„Come on Shepard. What's with the long face? We finally did it! Your baby runs smoothly and we even beat the deadline by two months." Said one of the men sitting beside her in the booth they had taken. What was his name again? Jackson or Johnson? She could not remember.

Even in the darkness of the club, did a flicker of the lights reveal the cold steel in her eyes and for a second he froze, before she gave him a nod in agreement, drinking her last bit of Whisky. „If you'll excuse me." Motioning at her now empty glass, she rose from her seat and made her way to the bar for a refill. „Why did we invite her again?" One of the other members asked, as they all watched her departing form. „Because she is part of our project and actually not so bad a person, if you get to know her." One of the women said considering the others with a strict gaze.

„Yeah whyever that is. She's not even a real engineer, but somehow everybody was crying bloody „Hail Mary" when she came up with an idea for the drive core and stealth-system out of nowhere. A **damn grunt** telling us how to do our jobs! And anyway isn't **that** the problem? Nobody really does know her. We are talking about Commander Shepard here. Her attitude towards others isn't friendly at all. Or at least not regarding us 'cause if someone like Anderson or Hackett shows up you can even see her crack a smile. If I didn't know better, I'd say she got Tatum to have Zander replaced by Anderson." Another threw in with a disgusted expression. „Damn arse-kisser!"

 _At least the drinks are decent._ Kaidan thought, as he sat in one of the booths at the back of the club, that overlooked the dancefloor. Most of his companions had already scattered all over the place trying to hook up with some of the women. Heated bodies pressed together on the cramped dancefloor. Puppets to the beat.

Their need of physical relief and connection left him drinking in solitude, giving him opportunity to observe some of the occupants in the other booths, until one in particular drew his attention. The group had fallen silent as one of the women left for a trip to the bar. Her posture exuding militaristic background despite the hypnotising sway of her hips. _Which is obvious._ He chided himself a second later, because almost everyone in this place was with the Alliance one way or another. Kaidan hadn't seen her face clearly, yet he couldn't keep from thinking she seemed weirdly familiar.

As soon as she was out of earshot he could hear them talk about her.

He did not really care for what they said, neither did he feel obligated to meddle in some strangers business, but he still felt sympathetic towards the person, whom they were talking about as ill-mannered as they did. Why then ask her to accompany them in the first place? _Seems all too familiar, doesn't it?_

Considering his options Kaidan decided he could use some air and so, with his drink in hand, walked towards the big patio overlooking the Station. Arcturus' lights were reduced, simulating a night cycle, immersing everything in darkness, the only lights originating from some of the buildings and street lamps.

Out here it was strangely quiet even though you could still hear the low humming of the music and feel the strong base vibrating under your feet. Making himself comfortable in one of the corners on the patio, Kaidan regarded the station reverently. Always in awe about it's size and architecture, wondering how everything could work so smoothly only being controlled from one central coordination point.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a man. „So, what is a beauty like you doing alone out here?" Kaidan sighed internally and tried to ignore the poor attempt at a pickup, but the voice of the woman made him look up from his drink regardless. It was a smooth alto, yet held a raspy edge to it whenever she lowered her tone, that intrigued him. „Nothing in particular really. Just appraising the scenery, so if you'd excuse me, but I'd rather like to enjoy some peace and quiet out here, than to go back inside." She said dismissively.

„Oh come on now." The guy didn't seem to have caught on and instead of walking away he reached out to touch her. In this moment another hand shot forward, grabbing the man by his wrist and yanked him around, so that his arm was twisted behind his back. Wincing the guy tried to break free, but the tall shadow towering over him only increased the pressure of his vice-like grip, causing for a pained groan to escape the intruder's throat.

His silhouette the only thing standing out from the scarcely lit backdrop, created by the club's lights, shrouding his face in darkness. But in this instant, as he bent down to the much shorter man, a blazing blue ring of dark energy framed his irises causing her breath to catch in her throat. „I think the Lady just mentioned she prefers to be alone or didn't you hear straight? So, here's the deal. When I let you go I want you to leave her be. Are we clear?" His low voice almost sounded like a growl that made the hair on Shepard's arms stand on edge. His voice was low and husky but firm. The intruder just nodded and almost bolted back inside as soon as he was released.

Now alone on the patio the two looked at each other, silence stretching out between them. Both gave the opposite a once-over and came to the same conclusion. Soldier. But the way she held herself in front of him even now, was throwing his thoughts for a loop. A soldier for sure, yet no man or woman on the ground Kaidan had ever seen, stood with such overbearing pride and authority without looking like a complete fool. Still here she was making it seem like the most normal thing in the world.

It was then that he became aware of her height. She'd be only four inches shorter than his 6'4 at the most, despite her moderately heeled shoes, which had her stand at eye level with him. _Wonder how she's at hand to hand_ , he pondered distractedly.

To her trained eye, he was like an open book. The broad, but still lean built, and even now slightly defensive posture spoke of a man used to shielding others with his tall frame. Adding that to the fact that he was a biotic, a Sentinel maybe? Though a Vanguard didn't seem unlikely as well in her experience. He was noticeably handsome, with his high cheek-bones, sensual mouth and wide jawline, that was covered in a 5 o'clock shadow, underlining his dark, appealing look. His rounded eyes black beneath the shadow of deep-set, slightly arched brows.

Her face, he noted, was beautiful in an unobtrusive, natural fashion. Finely cut features, granting a certain sharpness, that was equalized by the smooth curves of her jaw, the round fullness of her lips and big almond shaped eyes, whose dazzling blue was distinctive even in the low light.

The silence stretched on until Shepard remembered that he had just spared her from a troubling situation.

„Thank you." She said, clearing her throat briefly and turning around again, at the same time as the tall stranger retreated back into his corner after replying with a short nod.

But as the minutes went by, none of them could dispel the presence of the other from their mind. _What am I even still doing here? I should just leave and avoid the possibility of any more awkwardness._ She considered, gazing absently into the vortex of dark liquid, as she swirled it around in her glass.

Kaidan at the same time pondered if he should approach her, held back by his own lack of enthusiasm towards one-night flings or any more social interaction for that matter. Yet the longer he watched her standing by the railing, lips slightly parted, hair flowing in luscious waves of dark timber- though he couldn't really tell in the dim light-seeming a million light-years away, the more did his inner resistance begin to crumble.

And then his chance appeared to dissolve into smoke, as she threw back the last of her drink and turned to leave him. It was as if something at the back of his mind took over and without another conscious thought, did he follow her inside, manoeuvring through swarms of people in sure strides, his eyes never losing sight of the nameless woman. Until she was stopped at the same table she had left before, whatever words she spoke swallowed by the loud music numbing his ears. Her company, obviously as enthusiastic as a rock about what she had said, suddenly quieted down as soon as he came to stand beside her.

A gentle smile playing around her lips as their gazes met in quiet communication and as if dealing with a long acquainted friend, did his fingers gently close around her hand, pulling her away from the venomous tongues, still wagging in the background and guided her onto the dancefloor.

The slow, flowing beat pulling them under, as the throng of people led to their bodies being pushed together. Her hands landing on his sculpted chest, reaching up to the side of his throat, caressing the nape of his neck, while his hands framed the curves of her hips, intoxicated and thrilled by this goddess in his arms, as they moved in a dance of pure heat, that threatened to devour them both.

It felt unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before and yet an inscrutable sensation had them draw apart. Again their faces conveying all the words they needed in that moment. Longing, irritation, embarrassment, but resolve not to let go just yet and so Kaidan pulled her along through the tall doors, finally liberating them from the cocoon of deafening sound.

The cool night air cleared his mind with cruel precision, making him aware of the mistake he had almost committed. Had wanted to commit with such dedication, that it filled him with shame and dreadfulness. They both deserved better.

"I'm sorry." The two of them blurted out in unison. Her affectionate laughter that followed, had his heart skip a beat and instantly repelled any regret for not having taken the initiative and drag her somewhere to have his way with her. Anyone who told him would have been crazy in his eyes before, but this woman with her gentle smile, angelic face and whom he did know nothing about, made him want to throw any backup plan he had ever come up with, to the wind and that scared and at the same time thrilled him to the bone.

Judging by the pressure building up in his neck he was in for a surprise later though. _You just didn't want to waste the meds._ Damn him and his stubbornness. "This was fun." She stated sounding more pleasantly surprised than assuring. Turning towards her Kaidan raised a brow at her questioningly, while his hand brushed back a few damp strands of black hair, that had fallen into his face.

Remembering the harsh words he had overheard he noted "Didn't think it would, did you." She scoffed in agreement "Yeah. I don't know why they even felt obligated to invite me. I rather prefer upfront disapproval than backstabbing idiocy, but that seems to be the order of things nowadays." Her eyes lifted to his face again, focusing on him. "But I already had the feeling I wasn't the only one in there, who had been dragged along involuntarily after I saw your mates abandon you earlier." The quiet of the deserted streets allowed him to really take in her voice for the first time this evening. It hadn't been just the slight scratch, but the distinct hint of a Scottish accent that had drawn his attention before. His face must have gone blank, processing this for a moment, because her expression had changed to that of quizzical.

Shaking off the short confusion he concluded: "Sorry. Well, I guess real friends are rare these days." At that she raised her hand in an agreeing gesture. "I'd drink to that, but I'm afraid we already left the bar behind." She said chuckling. "Which reminds me, could I maybe interest you in a nice stroll over the station on the way to our respective homes?" Kaidan had to repress a smile in the face of her endearing formality. He had rarely encountered that in the soldiers he had met so far. "I'd like that." He said indicating for her to lead the way, being the gentleman that he was.

They walked in companiable silence for a few minutes until he finally remembered what he had wanted to know all evening. "I never asked for your name. Not that I would have heard it with all the noise." Without a word did she extend her hand towards him and he grasped it gently, yet firm like before. He also noticed the typical calluses on this hand, but he still hadn't figured out in which field of expertise she had been trained in. "Serene." As if names predestined the character of a person. "How fitting." He mused. "I'm Kaidan." Her broad smile at his open confession, had his cheeks go a little red. _I just said that to her face. Well done Alenko_.

"Thank you. To everybody else it's all rank and awards."

"So what do you do Kaidan, aside from being a soldier and a Biotic at that." He hadn't felt her hand anywhere near his headjack back when they had danced and she **had** touched his neck. So how in the world did she know of this? She must have read his confusion, because she explained quickly: "Your irises where rimmed blue back, when you chased away the other guy. And I know a corona when I see one." A relieved breath escaped him and he seemingly relaxed again. "I'm a Staff Lieutenant. I was expecting to stay on the SSV Kilimanjaro for another tour, but my XO already hinted at a transfer when we docked yesterday, so I'm awaiting new orders for now." Kaidan shrugged casually, eyeing her curiously. Serene had a certain gleam in her eyes while she formulated her next question, that made him wonder, what she was playing at. "The Kilimajaro huh? What was your XO like? Captain Hannah Shepard if I'm not mistaken." He could have sworn he saw a little smirk pull at the corner of her mouth in that moment, which made him even more suspicious, but he answered nonetheless. "Stern and a pretty dry humour, but fair. She obviously cares about her people, even though she can -plainly spoken- be an absolute dictator."

Trying to muffle her low, melodic snickering with her hand, Serene commented: "Yes that **is** very typical for her."

"You know her personally?" He inquired, almost a little bashful about his honesty. "You could say that, though I never had the pleasure of serving under her command." She didn't elaborate further and Kaidan didn't feel the urge of coaxing any more information, regarding this topic, out of her.

After a few more minutes of silence Kaidan remembered, that she hadn't told him anything more about herself except her name. "What do you do? Those people in the club had this aloofness of R&D about them and you seemed a little out of place. Since you made it pretty clear they weren't friends of yours I wondered how you even know them." Biting her lower lip, Serene assessed what she could tell him, without revealing her full identity, because it would surely turn everything from relaxed to strained in a second and then answered: "My, my aren't you observant. I'm a Lieutenant Commander with a very keen interest in everything technical and since they thought me to be especially good at it, they approached me about consultation on a slight matter. Nothing major, just something my infiltrating mind could solve, by contemplating it from another angle, I guess. I already have my new orders and still," she paused looking at her watch "roughly 52 hours before I ship out. And I plan to enjoy every minute of it. On my terms though."

He had about 40 hours to ask her out. Could he be so bold, without making a complete fool of himself? He had never done anything so rash before, because he had never met a woman that made him feel this way either. _Pull yourself together and just do it!_ The voice in his head demanded. Clearing his throat he asked a little hesitant: "You think those terms include a coffee with me later?" A warm smile spread on her face as she simply replied: "I'd like that." Causing his heart to jump into his throat again.

Since he had learned she was a tech-freak like him, finding a new topic to talk about was rather easy and so they strolled along the lonely streets, engrossed in a conversation about the newest Omni-Tool models. It was subtle at first, but the longer they walked the more did Serene feel as if someone was following them. It took another apartmentblock before the two shady men, having circled the complex, appeared in front of them. One tall and skinny, the other rather short and compact, their clothes torn and dirty in some places. She couldn't tell if they carried guns, which meant they needed to be cautious. Sure she always carried her knives in her boot and belt and it was better than nothing, but only a fool brought a knife to a gunfight.

"Give us your credit-chits and we won't have a problem." The burly one demanded in a croaky voice, while his companion stepped forward. At the same time did Kaidan take the two steps it took to place himself between the men and Serene, for he couldn't tell if she was armed and he wouldn't take the risk of her getting shot, should either of the strangers indeed carry a gun. "Lend me your chit for a moment." She whispered, what had him frowning at her in confusion. "Trust me." She added due to his reluctance. Digging into his pocket he handed her his chit, but not without holding on to it for a moment longer, his gaze boring into hers until she winked at him reassuringly. Her body language, as she took a step forward now was the complete opposite from before. Shoulders drawn in, head slightly tilted downwards and with stiff legs did she create the image of vulnerability and fear, which caused the taller man to leave the side of his friend further as he came closer. Every muscle in Kaidan's body was tensed to react instantly at any false movement, his eyes flitting between the two men.

The moment the tall guy reached for the chits was what Serene had been waiting for. With incredible speed did she grab his forearm with her right hand, turning swiftly on her heels, her left elbow connecting hard with the side of his face, knocking him out cold at once and he fell slack to the ground. Shocked by the demise of his companion, the thick man took a few blundering steps backwards, eyes wide in the face of the two people he had originally planned to rob. Until he suddenly stopped, digging into his jacket and pulled a gun. _Shit._ Was the last thing Serene could think. What happened next surprised them both and ultimately saved her, because in the second after the burly man had pulled his gun Kaidan had flared in a blaze of blue, startling the guy, earning the precious time it took him to grab Serene and pull her against him, while placing himself in the crosshair.

To her it had all been a blur and then she was wrapped in his arms, witnessing as pain contorted his features, despite the barrier encasing his body. Without waiting for another shot to ring out, Serene disentangled herself from him quickly and flung her knife at her opponent. It embedded itself firmly into his shoulder, rendering his arm useless and caused him to drop the gun in a pained outcry.

After knocking the guy out and supressing the bleeding of his shoulder, did she hurry back to Kaidan's side. "How bad is it?" She asked, her hand already reaching out to remove his own from his right lower ribs to assess the damage herself. "I'm fine mostly, but without armour a shot from this distance still hurts like hell." He hissed between clenched teeth. "No wonder considering it was a Carnifex. Thankfully none of the stronger models. However the guy got his hands on that. Must be unregistered." Serene scoffed. "My place isn't far. I could patch you up with Medi-Gel and an ice pack." She said to which he shook his head in declination. "Thanks, but a little bruise won't kill me." He joked.

"Please it's the least I can do. It was my idea to walk home after all." Their little argument was interrupted as sirens blared into life, not far from where they stood. "That shot sure didn't go unnoticed. Come on we gotta go." Grabbing his arm she pulled Kaidan along until they reached a tall apartment building he recognized from passing earlier that day, since it belonged to one of the high-class districts on the station. He didn't argue any more as she ushered him into the lift, all the while typing hastily away on her Omni-Tool, and then into the apartment to their left. "Nothing to end a night at the club, but a nice attempted robbery and escaping the authorities afterwards." Kaidan noted drily. "You sure the latter was the wisest thing to do? They wanted to rob **us** after all," he poked at his ribs experimentally and laughed at his stupidity, while groaning in pain again at the same time. "and one of them wanted to shoot you. That must count for something."

He took a seat on one of the barstools, near the cooking island in the kitchen, she had pointed at while sifting through one of the cabinets. "Besides I bet there were cameras."

"Lift your shirt please." Came her voice from behind him. Kaidan hadn't even heard her move around the counters. He obliged and sighed in relief, the instant the cooling gel touched the afflicted area. The sensation of her hands on him momentarily distracting him from his thoughts. They were slightly rough yet endlessly gentle and warm, reawakening this dark overwhelming desire from earlier while they had danced. Kaidan's eyes snapped open as she spoke now, rather close to his ear and he was glad she couldn't see his face from her position. He hadn't even noticed them closing, too enthralled by her touch. "And stop worrying it's already taken care of. One of my acquaintances is an officer out on patrol tonight."

 _What the hell?_

"Who in the world are you?" He asked, half joking but wonder thick in his voice. "Because, honestly I could swear I have seen you somewhere before." The bright smile lighting up her face as she stepped in front of him now almost had him forget his rising onslaught of questions. "It's uhm...complicated. Let's just say I'm glad to have met a soldier who isn't biased by my reputation for once." He smirked at her in amused disbelieve. "So bad?"

"Definitely. Against me your Captain Shepard sounds like Mother Theresa." She said rolling her eyes. Worse than his former XO? While Kaidan had had even more terrible superiors than the Captain he couldn't imagine her being as insufferable as she made herself out to be. Sure the way she had gotten him to comply to her request hadn't been the most tactful way of treatment, but he hadn't exactly been in the best position to argue shortly after being injured after all. Why was she so evasive regarding her identity? She had readily told him her title, which was impressive in itself, considering she couldn't be older than maybe thirty. But other than her first name and that she looked weirdly familiar, Kaidan had nothing to go on. "Try me. I'm not the judgmental type." Her smile didn't waver under his prying curiosity.

It amused her, but she hadn't made up her mind yet. "Maybe later when we have that coffee." She said while handing him back his already forgotten credit-chit.

Her comment had him notice the late hour for the first time since Kaidan had entered the club with his colleagues. She didn't seem to mind his lingering presence though. Trying to find a new topic, he let his gaze wander, acknowledging the apartment properly. It was, despite its high-profiled location, modestly furnished, feeling a little empty for its size, lacking the usual mementos other residents used to create a domestic atmosphere. His little flat wasn't any more homey. It came with the job. "Nice place." He noted as he followed her into the warmly lit living area. "You live here alone?" She had seated herself on the sofa, leisurely sinking into the cushions at the back of the sumptuous span of the couch's seat, her knees pulled up, head propped up on her hand as she invited him to join her.

Serene almost felt cruel for not having sent him home already. Not knowing if it was to feed her curiosity or the simple fact, that it had been a while since a man truly had ignited her interest. His toned body as he now sat beside her exuding waves of warmth that seeped into her skin. His gaze always quizzical. She guessed his approach of everything else must be just as inquisitive. Same as her. "No. My parents use it as well, whenever they dock here." She continued having read his surprise. "They are marines too. My family doesn't really know anything else." She shrugged dismissively. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to in fact **do** anything else.

While she had spoken, being so close to her had inevitably led to his eyes leaving her face, appreciating her form in the soft lights, finally able to discern her real colours. How her honey-blonde hair fell down onto her chest in gentle waves, fitting her pale skin, curling in some places from transpiration. How her dazzling eyes caught the light, which had them sparkle like the sea when hit by the setting sun. And oh those lips, he yearned to kiss, taunting him with their ripe fullness as they exposed a row of beautiful teeth. _God she's perfect_. He thought as his hand came up mindlessly to trace the scar crossing her left eye and the one crossing her upper lip on the right. They would have flawed her beauty in someone else's opinion. Not in his, because as with most soldiers, every scar told a story, testimony of time and how some things just didn't go as planned. This proof of her being human only endeared her to him even more.

It was so peculiar how he affected her. How his touch had her skin tingling, his cognac-coloured eyes pulling her into those warm depths. And how she just wanted to throw caution to the wind and just indulge in a night of passion between two people whose attraction left her clawing at the walls of her inner prison, begging herself to **please** open the door and let her out to play. Her prison guard tempted, but unmoving in its vigilance. She bit her lip, desperately trying to supress another breath to leave her throat uncontrolled.

The rising tension between them was almost palpable, making her skin tingle with gooseflesh, her breath catching in her throat. And then his lips melded with hers and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, as if they'd been kissing each other like this for years not seconds. Her body pressed up against his as his hands explored her strong, yet soft curves, revelling in the sensations she awoke in him. Her mouth still faintly tasted of Whiskey, her scent reminding him of a rainy day in autumn and in that moment he knew whatever restrain he might have had before, was thrown into a bottomless pit.

But again it was over far too soon and it had been his fault, because his back had met the harder armrest at one point pressing up against his bruised ribs, causing a pained groan to rise from Kaidan's throat. The wonderful pressure of her body was gone immediately, leaving him cold and unsatisfied and as much as he wanted to reach out and entrap her back into his arms, he knew that in the end it was the best thing that could have happened. This was not him and again here he was, refusing to use this enchanting stranger as a means to blow off some steam. _Damn you common sense! You cockblocking son of a..._ His thought was interrupted by someone pressing something cold into his palm and then pushing him firmly out of the room. They paused in front of the door, awkward silence hanging heavily between them, as both of them avoided eye contact, feeling like teenagers after dipping a toe into forbidden waters and realising their mistake.

"I'm really sorry Kaidan. I don't know what came over me."

His name sounded like music, the way she said it and he had to pinch himself to keep from taking her in his arms and never to let go. The fact that her intoxicating taste still lingered on his lips, not making this any easier. "Yeah me too. I don't usually do that." Her smile was warm and infatuating. "I'd still very much like to have that coffee we agreed on. Say 3p.m. at "Rosie's". You know the place?" He nodded affirmatively. "Then I'll see you later. Sleep well." Kaidan said while slipping out of the door, suddenly not feeling able to get out there fast enough. She waved at him one last time as the elevator doors slid closed in front of him. His forehead touching to the soothing cold metal as he took in deep breaths, unable to banish her from his mind. God he was so screwed.

* * *

Serene had to plainly admit it. He looked positively dashing in his blue jeans, tight shirt and brown leatherjacket. Only rivalled by the boyish smile he wore as he sauntered towards her in the filled coffee-shop, attracting many a woman's appreciating glance. The ping announcing an incoming message had her gaze fall back onto her Omni-Tool. Great, someone had finally felt the need of sending her the last dossiers she needed to memorize, before take off the day after tomorrow. Despite her approaching date, did her nosiness get the better of her again. _Let's see who's the first on the list. Staff LT. Alenko Kai..._ The face that looked up at her almost had her choke on the sip of coffee she had been taking while she read. _This can't be! This simply. Can't. Be! Of all the people to meet on this god forsaken station I had to run into the one person I can not touch? And of course he's irresistibly charming and handsome_. Her mind raged, while her body had frozen.

The moment he sat down, smiling at her warmly, her heart dropped into her stomach. _God I am so screwed_.

Serene's face must have betrayed her, because his smile faltered and he inquired. "Something wrong?"

That was an understatement, if she had ever heard one and she was again overly relieved that nothing had happened before they had said goodbye. Not that everything in between hadn't been enough. What was she to do now? She couldn't simply transfer him over bad luck, or destiny, whatever cruel joke it had wanted to fling her way by doing this. After all nothing had occurred, so there was technically nothing to worry about. _Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that._ Her inner voice mocked knowingly. So there was only one card left to play she decided.

Her stunned silence had started to worry him, but then she had simply reached out her hand, offering it with a neutral expression on her face and Kaidan had hesitated. Dumbstruck for a moment before returning the gesture and shaking her hand. "Lieutenant Commander Serene Shepard. Nice to make your acquaintance Staff Lieutenant Alenko. I'm guessing you have already been informed about your assignment?" It was as if someone had thrown a wrench between the cogs of a mechanism as his mind stuttered to a stop abruptly, before picking up again with bewildering speed, while dots where connected, questions answered and new ones arose, all under the increasing feelings of disbelieve, shame and frustration. His uttered remark of being screwed from this morning taking on a whole new meaning, having risen to the top of the scale of "messed up relations" in a matter of seconds.

Serene felt as his grip went stiff, face draining of colour and emotion, while his mind processed her words. _Guess that did it_. She thought sounding a little disappointed to herself. She was, even though she knew it was the right thing to do if she wanted for this mission to go without complications. Well, other than those that would undoubtedly come up.

David still owed her an explanation for suggesting **her** , of all people, as executive officer. She was used to working alone. Worked better alone. Thus the acquired reputation of cold blooded, "lone wolf", a title she could even identify with. Her never really sunny disposition, accompanied by a general distrust of people, didn't really qualify as great leader-material, having ultimately led to her becoming a covert operative, whose specialization restricted the deployment of larger groups of people.

Kaidan though. He had made her laugh more last night, than anything or anyone had in years, delighted and bewildered her with his easy charms and dry humour. _Thank you, whoever you are for this tasteless jest_.

His mind finally stilled, coming to the conclusion, that running in circles didn't change anything. Noticing the way his hand still clutched hers, he let it fall onto his leg unceremoniously, rubbing the other over his face in an attempt of soothing the tension there, that had built under his distress. "So either you like to make a fool of your male subordinates, by picking them up at a club, giving them the run-around to humiliate them later, or you really didn't know. Which is it?" His tone was calm, but under his skin ran a lava stream. Her response was wordless as she switched over to the seat beside his, bringing up a message stamped as received five minutes ago. It was his dossier and half a dozen others. "I may seem cold as a superior, but I never fool around with those under my care. I'm sorry if it looked that way for a moment." Her smile was rueful as she added. "I **really** had fun last night. More so than in a long time believe me."

"Off the record Ma'am? Doesn't make it suck any less." He commented. She had to agree with him on that. "Yes it doesn't."

They sat like that for a long moment, observing the crowd, lost to their own thoughts. "So what happens now?"

* * *

I know, I know. Shepard coming up with the drive core and stealth-system? When I wrote this the first time it was even more ridiculous, which is why I made her a consultant, who had just delivered the rough construct for the engineers to work with. Still a little far reaching I know...

I didn't really plan on having them get so close right in the beginning, but somehow their chemistry just got out of hand xD.

Cheers!


End file.
